This is a proposal to investigate the structures, the natures of chemical bonding, and reactivities in complexes formed between cydoamyloses, some of their O-methylated derivatives, and several series of carboxylic acid, phenol, nitrophenyl ester/amide and redox substrates. These cycloamylose complexes represent model systems for stereospecific complexations involved in such biological processes as enzyme catalysis and membrane transport. The investigation will focus on the stoichiometries, the complex formation constants, the enthalpies and entropies of complexation, the preferential molecular orientations, and the natures of the binding forces in each series of complexes. Information thus obtained will be applied in mechanistic studies of electrolytic redox reactions undergone by cycloamylose complexes, and in syntheses of novel cycloamylose catalysts. A selection of diverse experimental techniques will be utilized including polarography pH potentiometry, spectrophotometry, conductometry and Fourier transform NMR spectrometry.